The present invention relates to a mounting device for mounting a connector to an opening of an electronic device, especially for mounting a connector to an opening of a printed circuit board. Furthermore, the present invention relates to an electronic device comprising the mounting device and to a method for mounting a connector to an opening of an electronic device with the mounting device.